1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for crisis recovery.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a system where a crisis recovery is performed according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a system 10 includes a floppy disk drive (FDD) 11a, a key button 10a such as a HOT key, an input/output port 12a for providing a channel (communication link) to external devices, a floppy disk 11 and an external device 12 having an input/output port such as a USB port or a parallel port. The system is recovered from a disastrous failure, commonly called a system crisis or a system failure, by reading a crisis recovery routine from the floppy disk 11 inserted into the floppy disk driver 11a or the external 12 device through the input/output port 12a with activating the input keys for the crisis recovery.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing a method for recovering a system from system crisis according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, electric power is supplied to the system (block S201).
When the system is started and normally operated (block S202), the system performs a power-on self-test (POST) (block S204). On the contrary, if the system is not started or abnormally operated after supplying electric power to the system (block S202), the crisis recovery routine is performed by reading data from an external computer readable medium such as the floppy disk 11 or the Zip disk by using the floppy disk drive 11a or the external device 12 through a port 12a with activating the key button 10a (block S203).
As described above, the related art system and method for crisis recovery has various disadvantages. For example, the related art method for crisis recovery requires additional devices for performing the crisis recovery routine.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.